


Ortega's Blind Trip to Realisation

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ortega can be kinda dense sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Ortega slowly (like very slowly) realises that Chen and Cy are dating.





	Ortega's Blind Trip to Realisation

“They totally have a thing for each other.” Angie states.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve known them both for a long time. They are constantly at each others throats. There’s no way!”

“You can’t possibly be that blind. Just watch them next time.”

Cy walks past you in a huff, cheeks flushed. He doesn’t even acknowledge you in his rush to leave. That’s nothing new. You enter the kitchen not at all surprised to find Wei standing there. His arms are crossed tight across his chest. He looks lost, like he has no idea what just happened. His hair is a bit of a mess and there is a faint colour to his cheeks.

You start seeing Cy around HQ more frequently. He is not there to see you either. His arguments with Wei are less severe and even more rare. Sometimes it even resembles playful banter. Are they flirting? You must be imagining it.

They start to hang out more outside of HQ. Cy stopping by right as Wei is leaving. They walk off together. Cy gives him a small rare smile. That can’t be right. You eyes must not be working correctly.

Cy claims to be cold, sitting in the air conditioned lounge in HQ. Impossible with all of the layers he wears. He steals Wei’s jacket from where it lays. Wei doesn’t say anything, just smiles as Cy puts it on and settles on the couch.

Spoon greets Cy with familiarity. The overly enthusiastic bundle of joy practically leaps into his arms. He laughs as he is tackled to the ground. Spoon excitedly licking his face, happy to see one of his favourite people it would seem. You’ve known Spoon longer and he is more excited to see Cy than he ever was to see you. Wei watches fondly, like this is not the first time it’s happened.

The look on Wei’s face when he sees a bedraggled, sopping wet Cy is not one you recognise. His eyes are soft, his smile small. Almost like… no… He can’t be. Wei has never been interested in anyone. His voice is full of concern as he offers to get Cy a towel and change of clothes. Cy gives him a soft smile in return. The clothes are big on Cy, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much. They cover up cover up his skin, just like his own would.

Wei sets the cup of coffee down in front of Cy. He didn’t ask what Cy would like in it. He already knew. Cy smiles in thanks, taking the cup in both of his hands before sipping it. A content sigh escapes his lips.

You walk into one of the lounges to find Wei sitting on the couch reading though some papers. One of his hands absentmindedly petting Cy’s hair. Cy’s head rests comfortably in his lap, asleep. Herald walks up besides you whispering quietly, “Are they dating?” You look at him in disbelief. No, they can’t be.

Cy has a panic attack. You see it as his breathing quickens. His mind shutting down to all logic and reason. He curls in on himself, hands in his hair, body shaking, eyes squeezed shut. You don’t know what to do. Wei does. He gently puts his hands on Cy’s shoulders, instructs him how to breathe. His voice is soft, laced with care and concern. You watch as Cy calms down. Slowly but surely coming back to reality. He opens his eyes, looks at Wei then collapses into him, holding tight. Wei returns the embrace, eyebrows furrowed, worry still on his face. He pets Cy’s hair, comfortingly whispering to him.

You see it then. Cy laughs, a mischievous smile on his face as he easily darts outside of Wei’s reach. Wei looks mildly irritated at whatever Cy just said, but the expression is still fond. You shouldn’t be watching this. It’s too private. They don’t know you are here. He stands and walks over to Cy who smiles softly looking up at him from under his lashes, coy. You have never seen Cy look so soft and yet still so taunting. Wei pulls Cy close and Cy wraps his arms around Wei’s neck with a familiarity that is shocking. The kiss is soft but not shy. Something they have done before…

“Wait!” You can’t stop the outburst. “You two are dating!?! Since when?” Angie was right. How could you have missed it? You didn’t. You just didn’t want to notice it.

The kiss stops abruptly as they disentangle themselves from each other’s arms to stare at you. Blush rising quickly on both of their faces. “Ummm… well.” Cy awkwardly scratches the back of his head and looks towards Wei, who is still at a complete loss for words. “Yeah? I guess?” Another glance at Wei.

“Yes. We are.” Wei states. Cy’s uncertainty snapping him back into the present moment. Wei puts his arm around Cy pulling him close again to press a small kiss to the top of Cy’s head. Cy rests his head on Wei’s shoulder, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

Well, this is not an outcome that you would have ever expected. You smile, “I’m happy for you both.”

Cy’s eyes snap open and he glares at you. “Shut up, idiot.” There is no venom to his words, the blush on his face deepening. You laugh. You are going to have the best time teasing them. But for now you will leave them in the relative peace that they have made for themselves.


End file.
